houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
1.2 Cursed Sword Expansion
V1.2 Cursed Sword Expansion Welcome to 《Honkai 3rd》 V1.2 Cursed Sword Expansion! Hyperion maintenance completed, appreciate for captains' patient waiting. Ai-chan had already sent the maintenance compensation of 300 Crystals (Req Lvl: 9 and above) and 30 Stamina (Req Lvl: 15 and above) to captains' in-game mailbox, captains do please claim the compensation as soon as possible (7 days of mail effective period, no longer claimable after effective period)～ New Contents Murata Himeko Brand New Gear Suit *A-rank Valkyria Valkyrie: Creature-class, excel in crowd control, provide strong support. Had been added into Valkyrja Supply. *S-rank Valkyria Rose: Psychic-class, has vast fire skills, high burst damage. Had been added into Valkyrja Supply. During the event period, Gold Supply gacha rate UP for the Valkyria below! 05 Jan, patch until 12 Jan, 1200 (GMT+8): Valkyrie Valkyrja 12 Jan, 1200 until 19 Jan, 1200 (GMT+8): Rose Valkyrja New Side-Story Chapter released Chapter storyline has a total of 3 area, below is the release schedule (accessible until Chapter side-story closed): * Area 1 Beast — already opened * Area 2 God’s Seal — will be opened on 12 Jan * Area 3 Toward to Heart — will be opened on 19 Jan * Special: Communication System — will be opened on 26 Jan Chapter urgent exploration stage schedule as below (accessible until「Chiyou Chapter」side-story closed): Area 1 Urgent Stage — will be opened on 08 Jan, 0400 (GMT+8) Area 2 Urgent Stage — will be opened on 15 Jan, 0400 (GMT+8) Area 3 Urgent Stage — will be opened on 25 Jan, 0400 (GMT+8) Chapter will also have a totally new Memory Illusion stage, captains do watch out for the announcement for the release schedule～ Captains could access via Attack -> Side-Story -> Chiyou menu. The minimum level requirement for the first stage is level 20 and above! Hyperion Arsenal Update Added new weapons and stigmata. Some of the new equipment added into Memorial Terminal. Some ★4 equipment could be obtained from Witch Supply. These equipment will be incremental added into the equipdex list (starting from 06 Jan, 1200 (GMT+8) will begin the first Witch Supply, the new weapon Zanbato by then will added into the list). Other New Functions *Costume System! Captains had specifically built a battlesuit closet for the Valkyria, but still captains should not casually went inside >. < ! *Homu Random Appearance! There is a randomly chance to encounter Homu during captains battle in the of the Week Event, EXP Materials Stage, Side-Story Stage, successfully subdue the Homu will obtain large amount of coins and drops. *Don't Friendly Fire! Allied mecha units will aid you during in 「Chiyou Chapter」specific stage, do enjoy excitement of battling along side by side with the Titan～ *Base Event! The floating island base is slowly constructed into perfection, the Valkyria is no longer indulged themselves in training, they will also occasionally go out for shopping, teatime activities. Captains might just accidentally run into them. *Share Function! Captains can share you together with your Valkyria daily through the share button. During the battle, Ai-chan can also follow captains' command capturing the Valkyria battle scene picture, and share within captains' buddies～ *Skill Toggle Mode! Captains can choose to activate or deactivate certain Valkyria's skill according to the battle needs. *PLANES Transfer! After missing the Of The Week Event and Training Camp, you will be compensated through mail with a certain amount 「PLANES Badge」, which can be used to exchange for additional entry limit. Game System Improvement Stage Chapter Stage Drop Rate Improvement *Increase「Xuanyuan Chapter」stage drop rate in Normal and Hard mode *Increase「Xuanyuan Chapter」EX stage drop rate of「Pair Sunfire Volition」and「Sunfire Volition」 *More rare drops of equipment EXP materials in higher level stage, no more drops of ★1 Stigmata and ★1 Weapon (upper chapter stage will still drop ★1 Stigmata and ★1 Weapon) *Increase「Xuanyuan Chapter」stage Equipment EXP materials drop rate in Hard and Nightmare mode. BOSS Befall Event Stage Improvement *Reduce the BOSS Befall Event Stage stamina required *Clearing the 2nd and 4th difficulty of BOSS Befall Event Stage are no longer drop specific boss weapon, but in return will obtain Honkai Fragment, which collecting a certain amount of them to exchange ★3 stigmata in the Exchange Terminal (1st and 3rd difficulty will still drop the specific boss weapon). Day Of The Week Event Stage Rework *The 1st and 2nd difficulty of Day Of The Week Event no longer have entry limit. Side-Story「Xuanyuan Chapter」Urgent Resistance Stage update *The「Xuanyuan Chapter」Urgent Resistance Stage is now opened until 「Xuanyuan Chapter」closed. Urgent Resistance Stage opening time is between 11:00 until 13:00 daily (GMT+8), captains please do not miss it out～ Introducing new Homu Treasure *Captains can obtain the Homu Treasure from some stages, which can be sold for large amount of coins. Interface *Improved Schicksal communications system, emotions added to the Valkyria's dialogue, i.e. their expressions (ice block?) won't stay stationary throughout the dialogue. *Increased expiry time gap for items in mails. However, the items will still expired under effective time, so captains do remember to claim them from your mailbox! *Improved endless abyss Intel bulletin, chatroom, and event shops notice bulletin. *CG category added for story mode. *Improved interface for weapon evolution and enhancement. *Improved interface of time limits for events. *Improved interface for this new patch base, added descriptions. *Improved stigmata set skill display name. *Added notifications when materials, money or friend points reach the upper limit. *Correction of certain descriptions. Other Improvements *Added new Himeko, new Side-Story. Endless Abyss, Real Name Verification achievements. *Added affix skills to some stigmata. *Number of items sold limit increased to 100. Re-balance and Bugfix Valkyria Himeko *Improved attacks and movements, shortened animation *Improve tag-in attack, normal attack and QTE *Increased skill activation speed *Improved the visual effect of evade skills *Raises damage of some skills and shortened the cooldown time Bronya *Fixed problem that speed is not affected *The default moving speed was increased by 15%, and the moving speed during charging was increased by 28% *Adjusted the damage of some skills *Increase the explosion range of rocked weapons *Reduced the charge animation of some missiles and rockets Kiana *Improved QTE when attacking *Increased the speed at the time of branch attack *Adjusted some skills Mei *Raised some skill damage *Improved QTE attack animations Other Bugfix Fixed Einstein's three-piece damage-uplifting damage to lighting damage. Fixed the issue that Valkyries may still have the effect texture when get frozen or paralyzed. Category:Game Updates